


Feed a Cold, Starve a Fever

by Pheromosa



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, In which I threaten to fuel the flames of this ship singlehandedly., Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheromosa/pseuds/Pheromosa
Summary: With the Gold Fever ravaging Sniflheim, Queen Frysabel has a lot to worry about, but she's not the only one- Krystalinda finds herself burdened with worries of her own.





	Feed a Cold, Starve a Fever

“Did you come all the way down here just to give me that sad look?” Krystalinda asked, studying Queen Frysabel’s sullen face. The witch ran a finger along one of the gilded bars of her cell, humming in thought. “Compared to being stuck in that awful book, these accommodations are actually quite nice. A little _boring_ , if you must hear me complain about _something._ ” She shook her head- truly, there were worse places to be stuck than Sniflheim’s dungeon.

Queen Frysabel stood before the cage-like cell, wracked with guilt and worry. No amount of reassurance from her dearest friend could lift the dark fog that had befallen her in these trying times. “I wish I did not have to keep you locked away when I _know_ you are innocent,” sighed the Queen. “With you by my side, I am certain we could find the Fever’s cure with has-”

The Queen gasped as Krystalinda reached through the bars and cupped her cheek gingerly. She could hardly keep herself from leaning into that touch, icy as it was. Her tired eyes slipped closed beneath rounded lenses, and though she wanted to let out a sigh of relief, there was no relief to be found.

“Oh, Fryssie…”

Krystalinda had been doing her utmost to mold this fledgling Queen into a worthy ruler, but it seemed as if there were no reprieve from the tragedy as of late. Sure, she had been at the center of one such event, but she liked to think little Frysabel had bounced back rather quickly from _that_ one.

“Stop worrying about _me_ so much, will you?” The witch’s deft hand moved to grasp Frysabel’s chin, tilting her head until their gazes met. “There are more important things that require your attention... Like your sleep, for starters.” She chided, equal parts amused and exasperated. Really, Fryssie; losing sleep just to visit wicked Krystalinda down in the dungeons? Such a ridiculous girl.

Though Frysabel wanted to argue, she knew that her friend spoke the truth; each day brought new weariness and she would need every ounce of strength she could muster if she were to face it and emerge victorious.

Krystalinda was the first to pull away, her hand withdrawing back into the confines of her cell. It came to an idle rest atop her hip, while her other hand waved dismissively towards the Queen. “Go on, then. Out with you. If you need me, you know where to find me."

After a moment of consideration, Queen Frysabel nodded and took her begrudging leave. She paused at the dungeon's threshold and cast a final sorrowful look over her shoulder, then departed.

The door closed behind her with a dull reverberation of finality and Krystalinda was alone once more. 

No matter how little she cared for her circumstances, Krystalinda had no one to blame for them. Gold Fever was a plague born of _dark magic_ \- suspecting her was only natural. Frysabel would get nothing done if she squandered each day fretting over the witch's safety, so sticking her in the dungeon was the wisest choice for everyone involved.

Besides, it was not the isolation she loathed; but the fact that her thoughts grew more incessant in the silence.

Krystalinda had no doubts about how capable Queen Frysabel was. She had been making great strides in her role, even amidst the recent tragedies. She was thoughtful, compassionate, and _warm._

But she was still only a human.

What if she fell prey to the Fever?

“Bah!” Krystalinda cursed under her frigid breath, and struck the bars nearest to her. “What are you doing, having such foolish thoughts?”

If this detestable Fever dared to harm _her Queen_ , it would take more than the Luminary and Yggdrasil combined to save whoever was responsible-

She heaved out a sigh and fought to regain her composure. Getting this angry was as bad for her heart as it was for her skin, but what could be done? Her only other option was to move past those hypothetical feelings of outrage, and acknowledge that she was _afraid._ Afraid of losing the one she never imagined she would become so endeared to- her darling Queen, whose radiance had managed to melt her icy heart. Though her years had been many before she came to know Fryssie, she feared she could not live without the girl now.

At the peak of her frustrations was the knowledge that she could do nothing to remedy this situation. So long as she was stuck in this cage, whatever power she had gleaned in her months of freedom was rendered null.

All she could do was wait. Wait, and hope that the light would find its way back to Sniflheim, before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've been thoroughly enjoying my time with DQXI and got inspired to write this after finishing up the Gold Fever plotline. I'm a sucker for subtext, so I was really taken in by these two and their so-called fast friendship- surely there's a handful of other people out there who think these two make a cute couple. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just a little one-off but I could end up continuing it if this gets any kind of traction. Regardless, thanks again!


End file.
